If I had to do it all over again
by Katheryne B
Summary: Robb and Arya escape from the Twins on the night of the Red Wedding. Faith brings them to Seagard as the war of the Five Kings takes an unexpected turn.
1. Escaping from the Twins

**Hello everyone! So this is my first GOT fanfic…it's a Robb/OC (aka Tania Mallister) fanfic. It should mainly follow the series but I will probably mention characters that are in the books but not in the series (like Dacey Mormont and Patrek Mallister etc.). **

**Hope you guys enjoy. This is the beginning of a wild idea I had when I realised Arya and The Hound were just outside the Twins at the time of the massacre!**

Why did it have to rain? She thought to herself while walking in the woods that surrounded Seagard. Usually rain was good in the Riverlands for it made the animals come out of the hiding spots…But not today.

Today, Tania wished for sunlight, warm weather and she was even bold enough to hope for a raven with some news of her father or of her brother. It was the second day in a row that she tried hunting and came back with nothing. She needed to find something and soon or else she might end up having difficulties in trying to feed everyone. She stopped at the sound of leaves and trees moving.

_Could it be a deer? _She thought to herself

A deer would be a blessing from the gods for she could feed a lot of people with one deer. Tania stringed an arrow and crept towards the noise…until she hear a loud thump…like something had fallen

She did not see a deer but a black horse and next to it was a small boy soaked to the bone and a taller one next to him, trying to wake him up.

"Arya wake up!" she heard

Tania walked closer. The other man jumped up and took out a dagger.

"Stay away!" said the man. She then realised she still had her bow and arrow out.

Tania put it aside before walking towards them. "I mean no harm. I want to help you" she said with her hands in the air. She moved closer and looked at the boy who was, in fact, a girl.

"She needs water." said Tania. She gave water to the girl

"You as well." She added before handing him her water skin. He drank it all.

"Robb" they heard whispering

"I'm here Arya." The man said.

Tania looked at him carefully…it was then that she saw it, his brooch. It was a wolf. The man before her was Robb stark, the king of the North.

_But what was he doing here?_

"We must continue. Come" he said while trying to get her up.

"It's no use." Said Tania. "You are both exhausted. The horse is exhausted. Come with me I don't live far. You can rest and heal your wound" she said gesturing to his leg

"How do I know you're not a spy?" He asked

She pointed his brooch. "My name is Tania Mallister. I'm acting Lady of Seagard till my father's return. You might know him…Lord Jason Mallister." She said. "We are friends of the North and loyal to your cause and claim. Please come with me it will be much safer."

Robb knew she was right. He needed rest and heal his leg and so did Arya. He also needed time to think about his options. Suddenly a lightning bolt tore up the sky…A storm was coming.

"Please. I mean no harm I swear" she said.

Robb hoisted Arya back on the horse and followed the girl. After a short walk the arrived to a citadel…a half ruined citadel but still.

"Welcome to Seagard Robb and Arya Stark."

They finally got inside and Tania led them to a large room with a roaring fire.

"I will be back shortly with some dry clothes for both of you and our Maester."

She came back shortly with the master. She had discarded her hood and cloak, thus showing thick blond hair that was tuck behind her head.

"This is Maester Thomas. He will then to your wound. You can trust him" said Tania. Robb nodded.

"Now rest. Both of you. You are safe here no harm will come to you I promise."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

She turned around, and Robb saw the hilt of a sword strapped to her hip…he didn't know why but it made him feel safe. After the master was done, he went to the bed where Arya was already sleeping; he pulled Arya close to him and quickly drifted into sleep.

Arya was the first to wake up the next day. She panicked at the sight of this strange place but was soon reassured when she saw Robb sleeping next to her. She then heard the door open slowly and a woman came in holding a variety of things. She smiled at Arya.

"Hello." She said "How are you feeling?" she asked

"Not too bad" answered Arya while getting up.

"You must be hungry?" asked the mysterious women. Arya didn't know why but the woman standing in front of her was slightly familiar.

Arya waved vigorously. Tania smiled and handed her plate of bread cheese along with an apple.

Arya ate everything. "Forgive me but I don't remember your name Milady" said Arya

"No need for titles here. My name is Tania." She answered

"I'm Arya. And this is Robb. He's my brother" said Arya pointing at her brother.

"I know. You are very lucky I was there. That storm could have killed you both." Said Tania

"And we are very grateful for your help" said Robb whilst getting up.

"May I ask what happened your grace? How come are you so far away from Riverrun?" she asked

"Please call me Robb."

"Only if you call me Tania."

"If you insist. We left Riverrun a few days ago for the Twins. There was a massacre at there. I barely escaped with my life.

"The Twins?" said Tania. "But, that's impossible; I heard there was a wedding. Lord Tully's wedding in fact."

"Yes. My uncle Lord Edmure Tully did marry Roslyn Frey, but Walder Frey and some of my own men betrayed me. They were in league with the Lannisters. Good people were butchered that night. Others were taken prisoners like my mother, Lord Tully and…

"My brother? He was with your army I think. His name is…" she didn't get to finish her sentence

"Patrek Mallister, I know him. Good man. He was one on my personal guard that night." Said Robb

"Do you…Do you know if he is alive?" she asked with a low voice, almost a whisper.

"I think so yes. I think he was taken prisoner with the others" he answered. "It happened so quickly. One minute the bedding ceremony was starting then the next the doors were closed and the musicians started to shoot at us. I ran to my wife but she was already dead… Then I got shot."

Tania covered her mouth with her hand. "I am so sorry." she said

"Then I don't exactly recall how but the doors opened and…"

"It was me!" said Arya. "I came in with the Hound."

"Yes you did." he said kindly to his sister. "The Hound, surprisingly killed a couple of them, pushed some tables around to help us escape. Then my mother held a knife to Walter Frey's wife throat. She begged me to save my life and Arya's. I shouldn't have left her there."

"You did what you thought was best. You saved your life along with your sister." Said Tania, trying to be reassuring. "Walter Frey is cruel and a traitor but I don't think he would harm a noble man like Lord Tully nor you mother. He will probably try to ransom them more likely." she added

"Probably. If that is the case then we must be on our way very soon. I must find my Great Uncle as soon as possible."

"The Blackfish? Ser Brynden Tully?" She asked

"Yes. I don't suppose you know where he is?" asked Robb

"No. But they are ways to find out." She said.

Tania stood up and walked to the door. "Stay and rest. You are safe here like I said yesterday." She opened the door and gestured to someone to come in. The man was a little old but looked valiant.

"This is Duncan. If you need anything at all you ask him. I will be back shortly hopefully with some news." She said before leaving, closing the door behind her.

After a moment of silence Arya turned around to face her brother. "Do you trust her?" she asked Robb

"Yes. I think we must"

"She's nice. "added Arya

_Yes she is_, Robb though to himself.


	2. Hunting and Talking

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to thank you all for the kind reviews and special thanks to everyone who now follows this story!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Cath**

Tania came back a few hours later. "I have good and bad news." She said

"Let's start with the bad ones." Said Robb

"Well…" started Tania "The bad news is that Walter Frey as declared himself Lord Paramount of the Riverlands through his daughter's marriage to Lord Tully. He has called the remaining bannerman to come and swear fealty to him." She paused for an instant before continuing. "Also, one of his eldest sons, Black Walder Frey is running across the Riverlands to uncover the survivors of the massacre. There is a reward for your head." She said.

"It was to be expected" answered Robb.

"But, good news is Ser Brynden Tully made it back to Riverrun. He has rallied his remaining man along with some of Marq Piper's man. Every man or faction from the army still remaining is to report there. Rumors are he intends to take back the Twins."

"Then Riverrun it is. He doesn't know I escaped."

"Yes. But only when you've fully heal. Master Thomas said you still have a day or two."

"If you insist."

"I do."

The next morning, Robb woke up before dawn because he couldn't sleep any longer. He moved slowly not to wake up Arya and left the room. He went outside, deciding the fresh air would do him some good. He walked in the courtyard alone, looking at a still sleeping Seagard. He didn't really like what he saw…broken carts, blunts swords, skinny dogs running and sniffing in search of food.

He was caught out of his reverie by the sounds of light footsteps. It was then that he saw Tania coming out of one of the buildings.

"Couldn't sleep?" he ask

"I always wake up at dawn." She said. Robb saw she was wearing her cloak and had a bow, a quiver full of arrows and a large game back on her shoulders. Just like the first day they arrived here.

"Are you going hunting?" he asked casually

Tania nodded. "Someone has to. And there is a majority of women, children and elderly people here so…" She said while starting to walk away.

"If you have an extra bow I could help you." He said.

Tania turned around to face him. "You don't have too." She said

"I want to. It'd be my way of saying thanks for all your kindness in the past few days."

Tania hesitated for a few moments before answering back. "All right. Wait here."

Tania went back inside and came out with another set of bow and quiver and handed them to Robb. Together they left the Castle walls and headed east. They started walking in the woods surrounding the castle…The same woods he and Arya had arrived in. Both of them knew that it was better not to talk too much when hunting. They kept on walking and everyone now and then Tania would move some branches to uncover traps. Sometimes she was lucky and sometimes she wasn't. Today for instance, the Gods had rewarded her with six rabbits. Not much… Robb could see that she was disappointed.

"You are quite the huntress I have to say. Did your father teach you all this?" asked Robb with a smile.

"Close, my grandfather. When I was a girl I would wake up at the crack of dawn walk through the woods with him. He thought me how to live off the woods if I had too. Now more than ever I'm grateful for this knowledge."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He was." Said Tania. Then, she turned around quickly to face him. "Forgive me for asking but I must know. When is the last time you saw my father?"

Robb didn't answer at first. He didn't want to. He had postponed this conversation for as long as he could.

"Please tell me. I can take it I swear." begged Tania

_Who could refuse her_? Robb though

"I'm sorry but he's dead." He said plainly

Tania swallowed hard before saying anything else. "Thank you." She said. "I have to admit that I known it my heart for quite some time now. I just wanted to be sure."

"He was a good man." Said Robb. He meant it. Jason Mallister had been a valuable asset to the army. It was a shame that he had died so early.

Tania nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. "Please do not think that I'm blaming you or your cause for my father's death. Such tragedies always occur in times of war." She said.

"It's normal to miss the ones we love." He said, thinking about Talisa.

Tania could see the sadness in his face. She knew he was probably thinking about what happened at the Twins. Tania couldn't even imagine of terrible it must have been.

"Shall we continue? Or would you rather go back?" she asked genuinely. She didn't really know what else to do. The forest had always been her solace in times of need.

"No…No let us continue." He said

"All right."

They continued walking. The sun was coming up now and Tania's game bag still only contained the rabbits found in the traps. They walked uphill and suddenly, a stunning view of Seagard and the Sea was before them. Tania heard Robb gasp.

"I love this view." She said

"It's beautiful." He said. "What happen here Tania?" he asked. "I heard Lord Mallister say several times that Seagard was a fortress and forgive for saying this but I only see ruins and helpless women and children."

Tania walked a few paces away from him before answering.

"The Mountain is what happened. You might have heard that Tywin Lannister send him and his men across the country to destroy and pillage everything. Seagard was not spared. As he and his men pillaged, killed and burned everything, I tried to save the most people I could…There was a fire. We could all have died." She said. "But the Gods answered our prayers and granted us one of the largest storms I have ever seen." Robb realised it was probably the same storm that had made the trip to the Twins more difficult for them.

"In this part of the country, rain can be your friend or your cruelest enemy. It changes every time. It's my responsibility to see to the welfare and safety of my people. And until my father… I mean, until my brother returns I will keep on doing it. Even if it claims my life." She had turned her head to face him.

"I'm very sorry. I will make sure Gregor Clegane pays for what he did." Said Robb. "I have to say that I admire your courage very much. Your father would be proud."

"Thank you."

Out of the sudden, Tania place an arrow, turned and let go…But no luck.

"Damn" sighed Tania

Robb could see that she was about to give up. "Let's continue for one more hour." He said…something Rodrick Cassel use to tell him and his brothers when he was younger.

Even though they continued searching for game, they had started making their way back to the castle. Tania was slightly ahead of him when Robb stopped her by blocking her way with his arm. Tania had been hunting long enough to know that it only meant that he had seen something. She saw him take and arrow and shoot.

They ran to the spot and, to Tania's surprise, it was a deer.

Tania gasp with joy and smiled at Robb. A smile that could have made of the snow of Winterfell melt in seconds.

They walked back to the castle with their winnings and Robb felt such happiness has he saw the people reactions. Such happiness he hadn't felt in a while now….And that night, the children and the people of Seagard ate until their hunger was satisfied.

It was late when Robb came to find Tania in the mess hall of the castle. Mostly everyone was asleep. Maester Thomas had just finished checking his leg. ..It had healed beautifully.

He found Tania sitting by the fire.

"Do you ever sleep?" asked Robb with a smile

"Aye. but I'm always the last one," she answered back.

Robb took a moment and sat beside her. She kept looking into the flames, like she waited for something. A strand of her golden hair had fallen from her braid, and without thinking Robb extended his hand and place the loose strand of hair behind her ear, thus slightly caressing her cheek. She turned around to look at him strait in the eyes…Hers were grey. Like the steel of his father's great sword. Like his wolf. He missed him. He felt alone and defenseless without him.

Her hair glowed because of the fire light. Robb didn't usually go for blonds…but something about her was capturing him. Was it her undying courage? Her kindness? or those eyes? He could not say. His hand lingered on her cheek for a while before sense came back to him.

_What am I doing?_ He though._ My wife just died_

He pulled back his hand, "Good night" he said shyly

"Good night", she answered back

When he left, Tania tried to understand what had just happened. She had to admit he was handsome…very handsome. But also grieving. Tania shock her head and decided not to think too much of it. It probably didn't mean anything at all…and she had bigger and more important things to think about.

As Robb walk back to the room he shared with Arya, thoughts in his head were racing. He absolutely didn't know why he had done that. Perhaps he was lonely. And by the Gods he did miss her and yet…he couldn't get her face out of his head.


	3. The Surrender of Seagard

**Here's a new one.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**P.S I decided that more characters have survived the Red Wedding…Viva Fanfiction.**

Tania woke up the next day at the sound of the warning bell. Panic suddenly came over her as she got up, quickly dressed herself, grabbed her sword and left the room. In the corridor she found Maester Thomas, Duncan and Robb.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Something you should see My Lady" said Thomas

Tania started walking behind the Maester; Robb following her. She gestured him to stop. "Please, stay with your sister and Duncan until I'm sure it's safe"

Robb didn't really want to but he knew she was right. Tania entered the maester's tower. His window had to best view of the road. Thomas handed her his looking-glass. Tania gasps with shock before it down. Walter Frey's banners…about 150 men and maybe more.

"How far is this?" asked Tania

"About 5 leagues Milady." He said. "But they won't take the castle just know, a peace envoy just came with these terms. They will come back at mi-day for a response." he said while handing her a piece of paper. "But I think it would be wiser to secure the young wolf before anything else…if you get my meaning" said the Maester

_Oh course_. Though Tania

_How could she have been so stupid_?

She put the paper down. "I will read this later. Thomas, you go with Duncan and assemble everyone in the courtyard. Everyone who is able to handle a bow is to be sent on the castle north wall."

"As my Lady commands"

Tania left the tower and ran back to the Robb and Arya were staying in.

"You have to leave NOW."

"What's happening?" asked Arya

"Walter Frey's men are less than 10 leagues out of here. You must leave."

They got out of the room and Robb started to make is way down the stairs. "No. not that way" said Tania as she led them in the opposite direction. They took a rear door, then went down some stairs and then followed a long corridor that brought them to the stables. Stranger, the black horse they had arrived on was there…already saddled. Tania led Arya to the horse.

"This door leads to the east gate of the city. It is small and not much people know about it. You will get to the Blue Fork River soon enough." Said Tania

"Come with us," begged Arya

"I wish I could my darling. But I can't. My people need me here." Tania grabbed Arya and hosted her on the horse. She then turned around and went to the adjoining stall to gather some supplies for their journey.

She felt Robb's hand on her arm. "We own you our lives." He said

Tania shook her head. "Nonsense. I was only doing my duty to my King." She said

Then, out of the sudden, his lips were on hers, thus preventing her from saying anything else. It was hard and controlling yet Tania couldn't stop herself from returning the kiss. After a moment, even if she didn't want to, she pulled away reluctantly resting her hands on his forearms.

"Please go." she whispered, her forehead against his. "They'll kill you if you stay any longer." she added.

"Arya is right. You should come with us" he said in a low voice.

"I can't. You know I can't." she said while moving away. She handed Arya a bag filled with some provisions for the road and two bed rolls.

"Follow the Blue Fork River downstream but do not cross it at any time or you'll be on Walter Frey's territory. When you reach the Trident, go West and you'll get to Riverrrun."

"I wish we could have met again under better circumstances." Said Robb while getting on the horse.

"Me too." She said with a faint smile. She walked to the door and opened it. "Farewell Robb and Arya Stark."

**Tania**

Tania waited for Robb and Arya to be out of sight before returning to Maester Thomas.

"So what do these terms say? She ask

"Better read for yourself my Lady"

_To Tania Mallister Acting Lady of Seagard Castle._

_I, Walter Frey, Lord of the Crossing and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, herby command you to surrender the castle of Seagard to your Lord liege and to march on the Twins as soon as possible to swear fealty. If you wish to preserve the safety of your people and of your brother, Lord Patrek Mallister now in our custody, you will surrender your castle and yourself and consent to be my new wife._

Tania put the paper down. "This is madness. No one except Lord Tully could command such a thing."

"Best you finish reading My Lady."

"_If these terms are not meant, we will take the castle by force and kill your brother and all your loyal servants."_

Tania felt suddenly nauseous at the thought of marching to the Twins and worst at the thought of having to web Walter Frey. A flash of Robb's lips on hers evaded her head. "He leaves us with no choice." She said.

"When they come back, I will surrender the city." Said Tania. She looked out the window as her thoughts went to Robb and little Arya. She prayed to the mother they had reached the river by know. "And then, I will go to the Twins."

"My Lady you can't."

"I must. It's the only way to save us all. If not, they kill us and they'll kill Patrek." Said Tania

"There is another way." Said Thomas. Thomas had always had a soft spot for Tania. He did not wish to see her wed to Walter Frey. A fine girl such as herself deserved better.

"No there is not." Said Tania

"Yes there is." He said while handing her a piece of paper. "Name me castellan of Seagard whilst your absence. Hide in my tower, wait for the cover of darkness and make it for Riverrun. Only a military approach may save us all." He said.

The paper was the order that would put Thomas in charge of Seagard. "I can't abandon like this. I'm not a coward. My father expected me to protect the city at all cost."

"No one said you were coward." Said Thomas Listen "I promised your father I would guide you and keep you safe. Please if you ever cared for me you will do this and save yourself." Thomas paused before saying anything else. HE walked towards Tania and took her hands in his.

"Please. Save yourself." He said "Go to your young wolf."

"He's not my wolf" she answered back.

"We'll see about that. Sign the paper. Please."

Tania walked around the room trying to think this through. Then, at length, Tania signed it. She handed it to Thomas.

"Now stay here until my return."

When Thomas came back, it was late already.

Tania nearly jumped at the sound of the key turning in the lock. Then, came in Thomas and Duncan holding her travelling clothes, her sword and her bow and arrows.

"Thank you Duncan. " Said Thomas.

"I will come back for you all. I promise."

"Farewell my child."

Tania walked through the tunnel, then through the door. The night's air was cold…but she had seen worst. She turned around to look at Thomas once last time. Then turned around and started walking. On foot, it would take her about 2 and a half days to get to Riverrun. She prayed to the Gods that it wouldn't be too late.

**Robb**

They had been ridding for almost day now. They had been extremely lucky. They had met almost nobody on the roads. They had followed Tania's direction precisely and soon they should see the Towers of Riverrun.

"Robb Look!" said Arya. "Is it Riverrun?" she asked franticly

"Yes…"whispered Robb "Yes it is".

Then they heard the rustling of leaves…and 10 men now surrounded them. There was no way they would make it out intact.

"Well Well Well…" said a voice, "What do we have here?"

A tall came out wearing a hood came out…but didn't recognize him nor is voice.

"We have business with Lord Brynden Tully in Riverrun. Please let us pass." Said Robb

"Only our leader can give this order. Summon the leader" he said.

The tallest man anyone had ever seen came out…A Robb knew all too well who it was.

"Smalljon?" he asked his voice full of hope.

"Aye it is my name all right."

"Its Robb Stark you idiots!" he yelled to his men. "Let him through!"

**Don't hesitate to tell what you think!**


	4. Riverrun

**Sorry for the very long wait…I've been battling with storyline ideas!**

**Cath**

**ROBB**

Robb's new war council gathered in the main hall in Riverrun. They had been arguing about Seagard since morning.

"How many times must I tell you that I do not have the means to take back Seagard!" Said Ser Brynden Tully.

"I know but..." Robb didn't even finish his sentence seeing the futility in it.

A raven had arrived yesterday morning from the Frey Forces, trying to use the fall of Seagard to their advantage and make them surrender…Robb's forces, led by his great-uncle the Blackfish, would never surrender or fall for that trap.

Deep down, Robb was thinking something quite different. He couldn't help feeling responsible for Seagard's faith, most of all Tania's faith. His heart clutched in his chest thinking about her. Robb tried to remember the last time a woman had occupied his thoughts.

"But surely there is a way to make things right" said Robb. "I owe Tania Mallister my life. The least I can do his help her." Said Robb whilst walking about the room. "Walder Frey might have proclaimed himself lord of the Riverlands but he can't keep on terrorizing its people."

A bunch of "Ayes" and "Agree" were heard…All said it except the Blackfish.

Ser Brynden took his time before talking. "My nephew and my niece and stuck in that stupid castle…By the Seven we will make him pay!" Said the Blackfish.

Cheering filled the room as they continued to make plans for the days to come.

Hours later, the men had left the room, leaving only Robb and his great-uncle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to undermine you this morning." said Robb

"Aye, don't worry about it." Answered the Blackfish

Then there was noise coming from outside. "No! This one is for the King himself. She's a spy. A damn Frey spy." They heard. Then the door opened and SmallJon came in.

"SmallJon?" asked Robb

"Pardon the intrusion your Grace but we found a spy lurking around. She keeps saying she knows you personally."

"She?" asked the Blackfish

SmallJon gestured to his men and they brought their prisoner inside. Robb couldn't believe his eyes. It was her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Robb asked his men. "Release her at once."

"My Lord…she might be a spy"

"Do you have any idea who this is? That is not a spy, the woman is Lord Mallister's daughter" spat the Blackfish

"My apologies my Lady" said SmallJon, shyly.

"No worries." She said. "I told you I wasn't a spy." She added.

"William?"

"Yes your Grace?"

"Please find a room for Lady Mallister so that she can rest and bring her some food and water."

"Yes your Grace".

Their eyes met. Eyes that said "I can't talk now". Tania understood. He had to keep up the appearances and most of all in front of his men.

"Thank you Your Grace." Said Tania before leaving to follow the squire.

**Tania**

The room Robb's squire and found her was small but very welcoming after three days of being on the road alone. She ate in the room when a maid came in with some fresh clothes and a basin of water. Tania did her best to clean herself and changed her clothes.

Near the window there was an armchair…a very welcoming armchair. Tania slid in the chair and let her mind drift off… and almost immediately she was sleeping.

**Robb**

Robb cursed himself for not being able to talk to her sooner. Robb followed his squire to the room he had found for Tania.

"Thank you William that would be all" The squire left.

He knocked softly but there was no response. And since the door was unlocked, he entered. Robb looked about the room and saw nothing. A slight panic caught him but before her knew he saw her in the chair near the window. He walked towards it only to find a curled Tania sleeping soundly. He gently put his hand on her shoulder.

Tania's eyes opened in a jolt.

"I'm sorry I'll come back later." He said in a whisper, seeing he had startled her

"No no. Its fine", she said whist getting up.

"Tania I am so sorry for all this." He said

"It's all right." Robb saw she was rubbing her wrists and saw that her lip was slightly bruised.

"Who did that?" He said pointing towards the bruise.

"No one. I resisted that's all." Tania could see…no, she could feel Robb's contained anger. "It doesn't hurt truly." She said with a smile in hopes of defusing the situation…It worked.

"Still. They had no right to that to you." He said to Tania. Robb had walked away and now sat at the small table. Tania gathered her courage and what she wanted to say and walked towards him.

"Listen. I will not lie to you. I came all the way down here for a reason; I came to ask for your help. Seagard has fallen…For real."

"I know. We received word about it yesterday. They said that they were looking for you also…Though I don't know why."

Tania was suddenly looking down at her feet. Robb could see this wasn't an easy subject for her.

"Walder Frey said that they will kill us and hang my brother if I didn't surrender the castle and hum… and myself to him." She said plainly. Robb's expression changed as he understood the full meaning of what she had just said. No women deserved that…especially not her.

"He said that nothing would happen to anyone if I married him. I was about to accept but Thomas he…he convinced me to flee and to come beg for help from Lord Tully. Gods have mercy I hope I didn't ruin everything." She said while walking in circles in the room. "My father would be ashamed of my cowardice. I should never have left." She added finally. "And now he is gone, and Patrek is too. My home, my friend's homes are all destroyed, were starving and all for what?" she paused for a while before adding anything else. "For Lands? Titles? Broken oaths and promises?

Robb stood up and took her hands in his. "You are not a coward…Far from it. I doubt any father would let his only daughter marry a cruel man just for the sake of a castle. You did what you taught was best. We plan on storming the Twins as soon as we have the means to free all the captives. But, I'm afraid we can't go and reclaim Seagard now but we will. Peace will come back to the Riverlands. And until then, you can stay here for as long as you wish."

Tania nodded. "Thank you." She said

"No. Thank you. Without you I might be dead and so would my sister."

Tania sighed and laughed "I told you a million times that you didn't owe me."

Robb smiled back at her. It was good to be himself around someone.

"You seamed troubled though this morning." She said. "Is something there something wrong?" she asked

"I do not know what to do next." Admitted Robb. "We need more men. And I…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Where are these men?" she asked

"There's the Vale but none of our ravens were ever answered. For the rest, rumors mainly. The Blackwoods and the Brackens fight each other and Marq Piper's is still not to be found."

Tania's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Marq Piper's name. Marq was one of the best knights of the Riverlands; and his father commanded a great host of men. It was impossible that they were all dead.

"Rumors say that he escaped the Twins. Some of his father's men are here but the rest are wandering… I need those men."

"Then go find them." She said plainly. Robb looked back at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ride across the Riverlands, search the woods and every abandoned holdfast. Convince these men to join your cause." She said. "You are a natural leader; they followed you once they will again. "

Robb didn't say anything else. Truth was he didn't know what to say.

They were holdings hands… actually he was still holding hers. Their eyes met once more and Robb felt a sudden urge to bend down a kiss her, just like in the stables…

But the door suddenly opened wide and Arya came running in. Tania pulled back her hands back almost immediately.

"Arya. It's so good to see you." Said Tania with a smile.

"TANIA!" she yelled. "I can't believe it's you I could scarcely believe it when I heard you were here." She said.

"Will you be staying us?" she asked

"Um Yes."

Arya smile grew wider.

"Arya please leave Tania to rest." Said Robb with a smile. . Robb walked to his sister, grabbed her by the shoulders and slowly guided outside the room. "You will join us for dinner tonight I hope?" he finally asked. Arya was already nodding fervently.

"Of course. I'll see you both later."

After diner, Robb walked to were Tania was sitting.

"A word my lady." He said gracefully. Tania remembered that he had to stay like this in front of his men. "In private if you please"

They walked outside the hall.

"If I do this…ride across the Riverlands like you suggested this afternoon, will you come with me?" he asked, his eyes full of hope. "My great-uncle would stay here and keep the castle and we would ride…Only my most trusted men would be of the voyage. I could use your knowledge of the lands and frankly, I would feel better if you came."

"I would be honored your Grace" she said

"Good. We leave tomorrow at first light."

Tania smiled to herself as Robb walked away.

He was much more handsome that she had remembered with his fur cloak and fine leather jerking. She smiled even wider as she remembered what Thomas had said to her back at Seagard; maybe she was falling for the man after all… just maybe.


	5. Across the Riverlands

**Thank you all for your kind reviews I do appreciate them!**

**Hope you enjoy the next two chapter's cuz they were fun to write.**

**Cath**

Preparations for their journey to the country had been made quickly. At sunrise, Tania had gathered her ridding clothes, her bow and quiver and the sword she had brought with her. She walked to the stables to meet the rest of the party. They gave her a beautiful horse; Tania tried to remember the last time she had the chance to ride ever since the Mountain had come and raided Seagard…Taking the horses had been something important and necessary for him and his men.

"My lady." Said a man behind her. Tania recognized him; he was the one who had captured her. "Allow me to apologize for my behavior the other day. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said referring to her bruised lip.

"It's quite all right. You were doing your duty." she said with a smile. "And I did struggle a little." She said. "My name is Tania." She extended her hand to him. The man took it and shook it.

"I'm Jon Umber. But people call me SmallJon."

Tania smiled. "All right, Jon Umber."

The ridding party was consisted of 30 men. Tania could see the Stark's direwolf banner and the Tully's trout. Tania secretly wished they could display the silver eagle of her father's house…but there was no time. 

**Robb**

A week later

They had been ridding for a week now. Robb couldn't say it had been in vain, but he couldn't say it was entirely successful either.

Their first stop had been Raventree Hall, the seat of house Blackwood. The fact that they were fighting again against their neighbors the Brackens was irrelevant because he had achieved in recruiting 500 men. Or course, he did promise supplies to help rebuilt the holdfast after the war plus some acres of the lands now belonging to Walter Frey…But it gave him men.

Almost the same scenario occurred with the men of House Bracken.

Robb made a mental note to tell his uncle to deal with this never-ending feud between houses after this war was over.

That night, after sharing a meal with Jonos Bracken and his men, Robb took SmallJon aside.

"Tomorrow, we ride for Pinkmaiden." He said to him.

**Tania**

The ride to the Castle held by House Piper had been swift. But nobody expected what they saw when they approached the city walls. The support of the remaining forces from Pipers army was extremely important.

Tania knew that Pinkmaiden had been raided by Gregor Clegane…but she certainly had not been expecting that. The city stank of death. The trees surrounding the city had been either, cut down, burn or were broken in halves. They steadied their horses and went towards the city slowly.

The gates were open.

The population inside was mainly old men, women and children. A few chickens were running around but nothing more. Tania could see a man, probably a butcher, preparing a very thin deer and old Maester tending to a crippled man. It was a terrible sight.

Children were thin, mothers were exhausted and fathers had huge bags under their eyes. Everybody looked at them either with big eyes full of hope or filled with fear. Odds were they were expecting food and help.

"This is terrible" said Robb, almost in a whisper. Tania nodded. "Why would Marq Piper leave his city to this state?"

Tania didn't know what to answer. Up till now she didn't believe the rumors of Marq's death but she knew he wouldn't abandon his home like that.

_Maybe he is dead after all_, she tough

"Maybe if we ask around?" proposed one of Robb's men. Robb agreed and order everyone to dismount and to look around.

Tania dismounted and started to walk around. Maybe she could talk to some of the women still living…Women tended to open up to other women.

After a few minutes, she found old Septa cleaning clothes.

"Excuse me" she said

The old Septa didn't answer.

"Pardon me. My name is Tania Mallister"

The Septa's face changed suddenly. "My Lady Mallister" she said, almost throwing herself at Tania's feet.

"Please, there is no need. I only wish to talk to you." She said.

Tania sat next to the Septa. "What happened here?"

"Same as everywhere else. Lord Piper and his son went to war and The Mountain that rides came and pillaged everything. They left us to starve and die"

"They say that Marq Piper is alive. Somewhere outside of here."

"Well we don't see him. Only the Woodsman helps us now."

"The Woodsman?" asked Tania, intrigued.

"Every other day, we find fresh game near the city gates. It's not much but enough the feed everyone." Said the Septa. "There is at least one person of thinks about us."

"I'm with Robb Stark, the King in the North. He plans to free the Riverlands." Said Tania, but the Septa didn't respond.

"Once we free Lord Tully, everything will come back to order"

"Until this war is over, it will never come back to order." Spat the Septa.

Tania could feel her bitterness in her voice. She couldn't help but agree with the woman.

"If you see or hear of Lord Piper, please send word to Riverrun."

The Septa didn't answer back. Tania left her to her chores.

She found Robb in the courtyard.

"No sight of Marq Piper. But someone feeds them and brings them fresh game. They call him the Woodsman."

"The Woodsman?" asked Robb.

Tania nodded. "It has to be someone local…someone they know or knew."

"Do you think it could be Piper?"

"I don't know." said Tania. "I'm not sure. Could be Berric Dondarion or some other outlaw."

"Then whoever this Woodsman is, maybe we should pay him a visit." said Robb.

They left some provisions in Pinkmaiden before leaving and headed west, towards the mountains. If someone was hunting in this part of the Riverlands, it had to be there.

Though the woods were clear, Tania had a feeling they were followed. Everytime she heard leaves rustling, her hunter's instinct kicked in. They rode up to a small clearing…and suddenly they were surrounded by hooded bowmen. Robb gestured to his men not to react. He raised his own hands in peace.

"I am Robb Stark of Winterfell, King in the North." He said proudly. "I'm looking for Lord Marq Piper. Rumors has told us that he could be found around here"

"He's not here." Said one of them

"He's dead." Said another

"He bent the knee to Walder Frey" said another

They really were surrounded.

Tania didn't say a word during the exchange; because she knew that Marq wasn't dead…This mascarade they were in was the proof of it.

Instead she looked around them. She could have sworn she saw a Piper banner somewhere between the trees as they arrived…and the horn. Marq Piper had a hunting horn that sounded like a hawk. She could swear she heard it too.

"Go back to Riverrun!" said one voice

"We take no part in this war"

"I'm the King in the North!" said Robb again.

"We only answer to our liege Lord."

Then, the voices stopped.

"This isn't right" she said while coming down of her horse. "Marq's here. I know it"

"My lady this is madness" said SmallJon

"Listen," she said directly to Robb. "Marq Piper is stubborn and arrogant but he will listen to someone from his country. He is also one of the best knights in the region." She added. "We need him. Now, I know him very well; he's a good friend of my brother. I will convince him."

"SmallJon is right. It's dangerous. You shouldn't be risking yourself. I should be going."

Tania shook her head. "I want to go." She said. "I know these woods, I'm not afraid. If I'm not back by sundown come and find me."

Tania started to walk deeper in the woods. It wasn't long before she meet more hooded men. She raised her hands in the air to show that she unarmed.

"I'm Tania Mallister. I want to speak to Marq Piper."

"Marq Piper hasn't been seen since the Twins" said a voice.

"I saw the sigil, I recognized the sound of his horn, and I know he is here and that he is your leader."

A man came out of the trees. Tania knew who he was…she saw him once or twice.

"No outsider is allowed."

"Come on. Please, you know me. My father is Jason Mallister, one of your countrymen. I'm his daughter and I wish to speak with Lord Piper. It's important."

"No one can go further. That's our orders." Said the older man.

"Then blindfold me…I do not care." she said "Please."

And they did.

They led Tania deeper into the woods. They walked for about an hour until they reached a source of water. Tania wasn't sure if it was a lake or the river. Had they reached the red fork? Had they walk that far West? The sounds of water were getting louder. It was then Tania realised they were near a waterfall. They lead for another mile or so…the land was uneven; Tania felt rocks her feet.

_They are taking me inside the mountain_, thought.

Once inside, Tania realised she a though right. She was standing in a very large cave. Tania could see weapons, supplies and food all over the place. But she didn't know where she was until she saw the banner hung of the cavern wall. It was the dancing maiden…Sigil of house Piper. She had come to the right place. Tania walked towards it, felling the silky texture of the banner between her gloved fingers. She then heard footsteps behind her.

"Well Well Well, Tania Mallister." Said a deep masculine voice. "I always knew you would crawl back to me." 

**Could be some time before I update again because I'm going through something very hard at university right now. But don't despair, I'm not forgetting about you guys! Cheers –xxx-**


	6. Old Friends and Old Flames

**Here the next one folks. Enjoy!**

**Cath**

**P.S Thanks to all for the nice reviews and the follows!**

"Well, Well, Well, Tania Mallister. I always knew you would crawl back to me"

Marq Piper stepped out of the shadows. He was very much like Tania remembered; tall, with semi-long dark-brown hair, piercing blue eyes…

"I was not crawling back to you." said Tania, rolling her eyes, letting go of the banner she was holding.

Marq walked towards her, grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Tania pulled her hand back fervently. "I didn't come for that either." she whispered.

Marq winked at her; Tania ignored him.

"I'm here on behalf of the King in the North." She said.

"Impossible. He's dead." Marq spat back.

"No he isn't. He escaped the Twins just like you did." Tania looked around. Men had gathered in the cave to listen; men she once knew or that knew her father.

"May we talk in private?" asked Tania.

"Leave us." They cleared the cave and Marq gestured to Tania to sit next to the fire with him. She obliged him and sat in front of him.

"Like I said, I'm here on behalf of the King. He's regrouping the last of the remaining forces to stop the Frey's and free the captives" she said. "A lot were taken during the massacre; Lady Stark, Lord Umber, Patrek…"

"I know what happened." he said bluntly.

"How did you came mixed in all this?" he added.

"The King and his younger sister escaped from the massacre. They rode out and they ended up at Seagard. I helped them."

"Did ya now." he said, a wide grin shinning on his face.

"Seagard has fallen; Clegane."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you really?" she asked. "We've been to Pinkmaiden. It's in a terrible state. Why aren't you going home? Why aren't you doing your duty as Lord?"

"What? So that Clegane can come again… No thank you."

"The Mountain is in King's Landing."

"Then, I'll be waiting here to ambush him and his men once he comes back the gold road to go back to Casterly Rock."

"So that's what you do…you're an outlaw now?" said Tania.

"No more different that the brotherhood." Tania rolled her eyes again.

"How could you leave your friends to their faith?" she said "How many men have you here Marq?"

"About 500." Tania was shocked.

"And three more camps. With more men"

_Wow…what Robb could do with the support of these men, she thought_

Tania bent forward a little, her forearms resting on her knees.

"Marq, I beg you, rally your men and come to Riverrun."

Marq shook his head. "We answer to no one now."

"Don't you want peace?" she asked

Marq Piper didn't answer. Instead he stood up and started to walk around, circling about the cave.

"Do you want to bend the knee to Walder Frey or worst, to Joffrey Baratheon and Tywin Lannister?" said Tania. She paused before saying anything else; carefully thinking about her words. "Do you know what you did to your father Marq? He thinks you're dead. Don't you want to help him? Help Patrek? We used to be friends Marq."

"Do not make this about Patrek." He said pointing a finger at her. "I feel bad already as it is."

Tania suddenly understood. She got up, walk to him and took one of his hands in hers. "It wasn't your fault. I didn't come here to blame it on you."

"Then why did you come?" he spat back.

"Because I want to free my brother and I want to go home!" said Tania. "And to do so we must free Lord Tully and clear these lands from the Frey's and the Lannisters."

"Support Robb Stark as you once did and we will have peace. He promised it to us all."

"It's not worth it. We'll all die in the process.» said Marq.

"Then we'll die doing what's right!"

"I'll take my chances here instead."

Tania sighed. There were no words to explain who she felt now.

"Then you are no better the Berric Dondarion himself."

"I was counting on you. The Marq Piper I knew clearly died at the Twins." I will go now. Goodbye Marq.

Just before she left the cavern, Marq bolted to her and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. Tania gave him a killing look.

"You shouldn't be mixed in all this. War is not a business for woman. Let your father deal with this." he said

"My Father is dead. There's only Patrek and me now." She said. "Now let me go…Please."

Marq felt a lump in his throat and suddenly regretted the words he had just said. Jason Mallister was a good man; a good man and a friend.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, although, Marq doubted anyone had heard him.

Marq Piper looked away as two of his men lead Tania outside. Soon enough, she was out of sight.

* * *

It was almost dark when Tania finnaly came back to the clearing where they had made up camp.

Robb felt relieved when Tania finally emerged from the forest. Both him and SmallJon had walked in her direction. As they were getting closer, Robb couldn't help but see Tania's clouded look.

She barely smiled at them and walked straight to where they had left her horse and supplies.

Tania tugged at her braid, thus letting her air loose. She ran her fingers through her hair…it felt good after such a long day. She heard footsteps behind her.

"May I interrupted your solitude?" he asked

Tania turned around and saw Robb standing in front of her; she nodded.

"So I suppose you didn't find him?" he asked

"Actually I did." She said. "I'm so sorry; I tried to convince him, I swear."

"It's not your fault."

"This whole venture was my idea."said Tania "You needed men and these men I knew; men who fought alongside my father and Old Lord Tully. What are they now? Nothing more than common outlaws who only think about themselves? Such a waste of good men." She said whilst sitting down near a tree. Robb did as well.

Robb searched in vain for words to calm her…Truth was he felt the same way.

"He feels responsible for what happened, especially for my brother. They were best friends you see. And he wants revenge for Pinkmaiden."

"So he's waiting for Gregor Clegane?" asked Robb

"Don't we all?" said Tania, half a smile was on her face.

Robb moved forward, grabbed her chin and tilted it up so she would face him.

"Hey, there is no need to despair." He said. Tania was impressed by how calm he was about this whole situation. "There is still the Vale. Maybe if I go there myself…"

"The Vale on the other side on the country." she said.

"That's not the point."said Robb. "We will free our friends and family from Walter Frey. I promise."

Finally, Tania smiled back at him.

"That's much better." Said Robb.

He got up and extended his hand towards her. "Now come and have something to eat." He said. "That's an order."

This time, it made her laugh.

* * *

Marq Piper stood for quite a while in the exact spot he and Tania stood some time so ago. One of his man came up to him.

"My Lord a ridding party heading for King's landing was spotted on the Gold Road. Lannister Colors my Lord."

"Assemble the men." Said Marq. "Send message to the others to make for Riverrun at dawn." He added before heading back to the cave

"My lord?" asked the man

"You heard me. We meet the King at the Clearing before he leaves."

* * *

They all woke up at sunrise. After a quick breakfast, they gathered their belongings, saddled the horses and left the clearing. They were going back to Riverrun. Robb was leading the men, SmallJon riding next to him. Tania rode next to Jon.

They stopped at the sound of horses.

"Riders!" yelled Robb.

SmallJon made a move for his sword.

It was then that they saw them coming out of the woods… 15 knights fully armed and all dressed in Piper colors. Tania gasped as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. One of the knights was holding a white banner; a banner of peace. They rode to meet him.

"Robb Stark?" asked one of the knights.

"Aye. Declare yourselves."said Robb.

"I'm Marq Piper, son of Clement Piper Lord of Pinkmaiden" Said the Knight as he removed him helm. "I have close to 2000 men at my command that will meet us at Riverrun. House Piper is proud to support your claim once more and wants to help get revenge and free our countrymen from Walter Frey." Said Marq.

He brought his horse close to Robb's, and extended his hand.

Tania couldn't stop smiling. That, was the man she remembered.

Marq winked at her again, as if he knew she was thinking of him.

"You are most welcome." Said Robb, whilst grabbing Marq's hand and shaking it.


	7. Reunions

**Ok…So I was feeling like writing a fluffy chapter…at least I hope it will be**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Cath.**

**P.S Thanks to all the reviewers: ****lunaauroraqueenofthenorth****; ****TheSwordinTheDarkness310****; ****jean d'arc****;****purple sky always**** and all you Guest out there**

* * *

The ride to Riverrun had been swift; as if the horses shared their rider's good mood and it made them ride harder. Just outside of Riverrun tents and pavilions had been raised. A multitude of house sigils could be seen from afar. They slowed their pace and rode towards the castle. They were meeting at the draw bridge by the Blackfish himself.

Robb dismounted immediately and embraced his uncle.

"It's good to see you." said Robb. "You've been busy."

"Only dealing with your successes." Said the Blackfish

"Well it's everyone's success. Uncle, you remember Marq Piper, Lord Clément's son?"

"Aye I certainly do." said the Blackfish. "Good to see you lad. You and your men are most welcome."

"Glad to be able to help My Lord." answered Marq.

The Blackfish turned to his nephew again, "There is something else you need to see in the great hall. Come."

Then Robb disappeared with his men. Tania hoped it was nothing bad.

* * *

There was only one word going around the Castle for the rest of the day…Sansa Stark's return. Tania couldn't help but be happy for Robb, for she knew his sister's safety was the most important thing to him.

The next day, there was a big feast organized to celebrate the return of Sansa along with the regrouping of the army. Everywhere the atmosphere had completely turned around, giving everyone hopes and courage to free the Riverlands.

For the feast, Tania had been lucky to find something decent to wear. It was simple green dress and Tania managed to deal with her hair even if, in the end, she let it fall loose on her shoulders. It landed just about her shoulder blades. In the great hall, Tania sat next to Marq and some of Lord Bracken's men. Their table was in the back, but close enough for Tania to look at Robb from a distance. He shared a table with both his sisters and his great-uncle. Tania also noticed a very tall blond women standing behind Sansa Stark. Rumors were she was the one who had brought her back.

Robb looked so happy. Of course he was. Now both his sisters were safe with him. Tania was happy for him…even if it only made her miss her own brother even more. She looked at Robb again.

Gods be good he was handsome. Tania had never felt like this towards any man even for Marq Piper. She couldn't stop staring at him, while picking at her food and sipping her wine.

There was a connection between the two of them, Tania was sure of it…But what she feared the most was: what if she was misreading all this? When the war had started, Tania had lost all hope of a romantic story for her; until that day in stables…

She shook her head. No, Robb Stark was off-limits for her.

"You know nothing will ever come out of it." Said a voice next to her, thus making her step out of her reverie. Marq was staring at her with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Tania.

"That." He said pointing at Robb. "You and him."

"That's not of your business. You are in no position to dictate me anything."

"I'm just saying you might end up hurt that is all." he said while putting a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Well, it's nothing I've never experienced before." She said dryly. Tania really searched for something else to add but before she could say anything else they were interrupted. It was Jon Umber.

"May I have this dance?" asked SmallJon

Tania smiled at him. "With pleasure Jon." She said.

Robb's attention was diverted from his sister to one of the dancing couples. He soon realised it was Tania Mallister and …SmallJon

Hit made Robb smile a little but a weird feeling was growing in his chest and for a moment he wished it was him out there and not SmallJon.

"You should dance with her," said someone next to him; it was Sansa.

"What are you talking about?» he answered as casually as possible

"Oh Robb. Please don't this", said Sansa with a wide smile. "You've been looking in her direction ever since she came in. Go."

Robb didn't move from his seat.

"Please don't let SmallJon have her all night» added Sansa

Robb finished his drink and walked as casually to where Tania and SmallJon were; there weren't dancing anymore. Somehow it reassured him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

Tania turned her head around and was almost stunned. Robb was standing there.

"Or course Your Grace." She answered shyly, before turning fully to face him. She never called him by his name in front of his men. They walked to where the other couples were. Tania tried not blush as Robb's hand went to her waist, the other one taking her hands in his. She had a hard time believing what was happening. They followed the music ; not making one mistake.

"Please say something." Said Robb into her ear, trying to break the silence.

Tania opened her mouth but nothing came out at first. Instead, she looked up at him, her steel eyes meetings his. "Your Grace is a very good dancer." She finally said.

* * *

The party lasted for some time. But the more time went by the more the men drank. When Tania escaped the great hall, it was pitch black outside. She walked outside for a while, looking at the starry sky until she stopped. She climbed the steps that led to the castle wall. The view of the Rivers surrounding the castle was amazing.

She had danced with Robb only once but was worth it. He even had introduced her to his sister Sansa. Tania felt lucky.

"Not tired yet?" asked a masculine voice. Tania's heart stopped for she recognized Robb's voice immediately.

"When men start to drink too much it's a sign for us ladies to leave the party." She said with smile.

Robb himself had drunk quite a bit that night.

"Your sister Sansa is very nice."said Tania. Robb had introduced her to Sansa earlier during the feast.

"Aye she's a sweet girl. She loves songs about noble knights in shining armor. Funny how things work out since it was a Lady Knight who rescued her."

"Ah knights in shining armor, every girl's dream." said Tania with a smile.

"You're not a romantic?" asked Robb

"Sometimes I am." She said. Tania took a few steps, than turned, her back now leaning against the wall. "When I was a girl, I used to think that, there was no nobler knight than my father."

He used to tell me stories about all the tourneys he had participated in against Rhaeghar Targaryen or Jaime Lannister. Of course, now I know that my father was great warrior but not a very good jouster and that he lost a couple of time but…

"You didn't care." said Robb

"I didn't care."

"You remember me of Arya when she was young."

Tania giggled a little bit. "I'm just trying to be interesting." She said with a smile

"There is no need for that" he said and without thinking further about it Robb bent down his head and captured Tania's lips with his; something he would have done earlier had he had the opportunity.

It was nothing like the kiss they had shared in the stables all those months ago. It was sweet, passionate and wanted. Robb could still taste some wine on her lips as he pulled had her bottom lip, begging further entrance to her mouth. A small moan escaped from her throat, it made him smile against her lips. He felt her returning the kiss. His hand snaked around her waist and brought her closer to him. This kiss lasted for a few moments more until he pulled away, leaving Tania breathless.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his forehead against hers. "It was forward of me to…" Tania didn't let him finish.

"Don't." she answered, her face inching closer to his. "Don't be." This time, Tania moved forwards and kissed him, simply acting on her own heart feelings.

They stayed there for a while, alone under the stars.

"I should go. It's late." Whispered Tania, slowly backing away from Robb. "Goodnight." she said, before leaving.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Tania went about her things in her usual way, trying not to think about the previous night until there was a knock at her door. She opened it, only to see a guard in Tully colors.

"Yes?" she asked

"Lady Mallister?"

She nodded. "The King requests your presence in the great all for his council meeting."

Tania felt like the world had stopped.

"My Lady, if you would follow me?"

"Of course, of course! Please lead on."

They walked for a few minutes, until they arrived at the great hall. The servant knock once then entered.

"Lady Mallister Your Grace» he said. He moved aside so Tania could enter. All at once, every person in that room turned around to face Tania. On the table, there was a large map of the Realm.

"Lady Mallister" said Brynden Tully. "Please be seated. I hope you don't mind taking your father's seat on this council in the absence of your brother."

Tania couldn't retain her smile any longer. "Not at all my Lord, I am honored to have been considered for this position." said Tania proudly.

"Excellent."

Tania saw one empty seat next to the woman who had saved Sansa Stark, her eyes meet Robb's on the way to that seat.

"My Lords, My Ladies it's time we free the Riverlands." said the Blackfish.


End file.
